ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Knight to Remember (Ryder 10)
Story The Rustbucket arrives at Mt. Rushmore, as it lands and is brought inside the base. Ester and Kevin are waiting at the hanger. Ryder, Morty, Steel and Alan come off. Ester: Well, you guys took longer than expected. Ryder: Yeah, Steel had a mission to finish. Alan: And Ryder got his butt kicked. Ryder: Did not! Morty: Ooh ooh ooh. Ryder: Oh, way to take his side. Kevin: Come on. Brago’s got everything ready. Ryder and Steel follow Ester and Kevin, while Morty and Alan go off. In a conference room, Rozum is sitting impatiently, Brago and Molly across from him. Rozum: Can we begin this shing ding already? Brago: We’re waiting for someone. Rozum: Who? Ryder: The guy who asked for a party. Ryder walks in, followed by Ester, Kevin and Steel. Rozum: Oh, you. Surely you’ve rubbed my choices in my face enough already. Ryder: I am here because I met up with Cooper. Rozum: Heh. So he finally convinced you to do something. He always saw something in you. Ryder: He didn’t convince me to do anything. But he made me realize that you have information that can help us. You are no longer able to do anything about the Esoterica, but we are. Tell us what you learned. Rozum: You going to let him talk to me like that? Brago: Answer him. Or I can arrange to make your accommodations worse. Rozum: (Grumbles) Fine. We learned from the Forever Seer of the time before their Great Prophecy. That was after the defeat of Diagon. Ryder: What is that? Rozum: A demon. An inter-dimensional demon. During the Middle Ages, the Diagon appeared, with an army of lizard like creatures. They could control the minds of their opponents. Ester: The Lucubra. Kevin: Lucky Girl said the Lucubra served the Old One. I guess that means they’re one and the same. Rozum: The Forever Knights were formed by a man who could resist their mind control. He was known as Sir George, the first Forever Knight. He wielded a magic sword, and slew the Diagon, which was in the form of a dragon. Steel: Seriously? “Sir George and Dragon?” Ryder: Was his sword Excalibur? Rozum: Ascalon. He removed the heart of Diagon, and it was sealed away by the Flame Keepers’ Circle. The Knights are currently looking for it. Ester: And did this Seer tell you the location of this sealed location? Rozum: It moves every day. Its location can’t be determined. Ryder: Unless you have a future seeing woman to help. Rozum: Therefore, we can’t find it. Kevin: How good’s our tracking satellites? Brago: What are you suggesting? Kevin: Track down the ones we can, the Forever Knights. If they find it, Ryder: We can find it. Ester: And if we can’t do that, Steel: We go to a Knight’s castle and get info out of them. Brago: Then move it. I put you guys in charge of this. End Scene Sir Morton and the Twin Knights bow to Patrick, who has Sir Connor at his side. Patrick: So, what has brought you groveling at my feet? Morton: Chadwick, sire. He has gone mad. And he has infected himself with alien DNA. Patrick: A traitor to our kind. If it was still up to me, I’d execute him. Ester: Too bad it’s not up to you. Patrick looks up, as Ester comes down, stomping him into the ground. The Knights react, as vine tendrils come from all over, grabbing and tossing Knights away. Morty and Kevin charge in, as Morton and the Twin Knights go for them. Morty pounds Morton back, as Kevin keeps the Twin Knights at bay. Sir Connor draws his blaster, as Ester extends her fist, punching Connor away. Wildvine comes out, throwing seed bombs, which release tendrils, which trap Morton, the Twins and Connor. Patrick: What sorcery?! You! Wildvine: Hiya Patrick. How’s the crown treating you? Patrick: You dare mock me?! Ester lifts Patrick holding him up in the air. Ester: Where’s the sword? Patrick: Sword? Wildvine: Your Knights have gone in search of something. An old guy brought you your Seer back. Patrick: You dare speak of Sir George that way?! Morty: Ooh? Kevin: I agree. You don’t mean the Sir George, as in the one from 1,000 years ago. Patrick: One and the same. And I refuse! Wildvine: Listen up. The ones who sealed the sword away will be waiting for them. We want to ensure your mission succeeds, but the other guys fail. Patrick: Why should I trust you? Kevin: You probably shouldn’t. But we want to help. Patrick grumbles, but nods in acceptance. End Scene George is leading an exhibition team on an island, the team containing Driscoll’s and Cyrus’ forces. George: If the coordinates are correct, and the hag didn’t try to deceive us, it will appear here. Seer: Do you doubt me, Georgie? George looks back, the Forever Seer being brought along by Winston. George: I don’t doubt that you may try to deceive us. A temple materializes on top of the hill, George satisfied. George: Prepare your weapons! I expect adversity. George leads the team in, Driscoll and Cyrus close behind. The Esoterica emerge from Diagon’s Dimension, led by Conduit Edwards. Edwards: Welcome, Sir George. We were informed that you would be here. George: Out of the way, boy. Or you shall suffer the consequences. Edwards: It is the will of the Diagon to stop you here! And I shall obey. Attack! The Esoterica charge in, clashing with the Forever Knights. Driscoll blocks a jump kick and punches an Esoterica away, as Cyrus swipes his sword at an Esoterica, which blocks it with an energy sphere. George goes to punch Edwards, Edwards parrying with ease. Edwards flips and goes to strike George in the head, George catching it with ease. Edwards is pushed aside, hitting the ground. George: Surely the Diagon wouldn’t leave his defenses in the hand of a weakling like you. Voice: That’s why I’m here. George turns, a chain whipping and wrapping around him. Baron walks through space, a toothpick in his mouth. Baron: The number one Esoterica is here. And the sword is mine. An explosion occurs, part of the roof collapsing. The Rustbucket is visible through the hole, as Ryder jumps out. He slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Gymosis. He hits the ground, landing on one knee. Gymosis: End of the line, Baron. Baron: Why hello, champ. Ready to see me become the new Champion? Diagon chose me for greatness. Gymosis: Didn’t think you believed in that? Baron: Of course not. But it’ll give me a lot of power. Baron pulls on his chain, swinging George at Gymosis. Gymosis flips over it, touching and absorbing the metal from the chain. He lands, and sprints at Baron, who catches and upper kicks him. Gymosis stumbles backwards, as Baron walks back, teleporting away. Ester stretches down, Kevin latched to her back. They land, as Ester stretches and punches an Esoterica. A Forever Knight charges and swings an energy flail at them, Kevin ducking under it. Kevin grabs the Knight’s armor, absorbing the metal. Kevin: Hey! We’re on your side! Ester: What’d you expect? Some medieval fanatics to use a cell phone to give them a heads up? Kevin: It’d be nice. Gymosis frees George from the chain, taking it for himself. George: Who are you? Gymosis: Your ally for the moment. We can’t let them get the heart. George: Then you better step to it. Gymosis turns, seeing Baron at a podium, where Diagon’s heart was, impaled with Ascalon. Gymosis lassos the chain, catching Baron’s hand as he reaches for Ascalon. Baron gives a triumphant grunt, as he pulls on the chain, Gymosis soaring towards him. Gymosis goes to punch Baron, when Baron hits him with an energy sphere, knocked back. Baron: And with this, the power is mine. Baron pulls Ascalon out of the Heart, as he glows, gaining armor around him. The heart fades away, as a cackling occurs. Baron: Now, to get Diagon’s power. Farewell, champ. Baron walks to the side, going through space. Gymosis reaches for Baron, but he’s gone. Gymosis: Gone. There has to be a way to find him. What did I miss? Gymosis scans the room, watching the battle. Ester stands on her hands, extending her legs to kick an Esoterica and Forever Knight away. Kevin formed a blade hand, parrying several swords at once. Driscoll climbs up the wall, diving down through a pile of Esoterica, which move to dodge. Cyrus is pinned in a corner, Esoterica barraging him with energy sphere. Winston is running from an Esoterica. Gymosis: That’s it! Gymosis picks up the chain, and lashes it out at the Esoterica, forcing them back. Winston looks relieved, until the chain wraps around him, pulling him in. Winston: Aaahhhhh! Winston crashes at Gymosis’ feet, as Gymosis lifts him into the air. Gymosis: Where’d you guys find the Lucubra? Winston: W-w-what? Gymosis: The seal you broke to free the Lucubra, that lizard. Where is that? Winston: In the underground caverns, about a mile out from the city where you encountered it. It was behind Gymosis: A large stone seal, with the Forever Knight seal. Gymosis tosses Winston aside, as he runs off to rejoin Ester and Kevin. Gymosis: Guys, we’re going. We have to follow Baron. Ester: Great. You know where he’s going? Gymosis: Yep. Gymosis hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Portaler. Portaler squeaks, as his stomach glows. A multi-colored portal opens, as Portaler goes through it. Ester and Kevin chase after him, as the portal closes. Seer is sitting idling off to the side, humming to herself. Conduit Edwards makes it to her, kneeling to her. Seer: Ooh! It’s been a while since someone’s kneeled to me. Edwards: My lady. The Lord Diagon has asked me to bring you with us. Seer: (Sighs) Very well. It’s time to stop following these dull Knights anyway. They have yet to realize of my trap. Edwards stands, offering his hand to the Seer. She sits there, not noticing, when Edwards takes her hand. Seer: Oh! Of course! Seer and Edwards walk through the portal, disappearing. George is panting, as the Esoterica retreat. Driscoll: Where did they go? George: I have a good idea. In the underground cavern, Baron is hacking away at the stone seal with Ascalon, increasing the size of the crack in it. A portal opens, as Portaler, Ester and Kevin come through it. Portaler: Squeak, squeak, squeak. Squeak squeak! Baron: I don’t think I understood that. Can you try again at a later time? Portaler groans, as he hits the Omnitrix, reverting. Ryder: I said, surrender now, Baron! You’ve got nowhere to go! Baron: Ah, poor boy. You don’t know of the powers of this sword, don’t you? Ryder: Stand back guys. I’m going to take him out in one blow. Ester and Kevin steps back, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Gutrot. Gutrot holds his arms out, releasing green gas at Baron. Baron cackles, as he spins Ascalon like a chain, a blustering wind blowing from it. The gas is swept away, past Gutrot and submerging Ester and Kevin. The two drop to the ground, fast asleep. Gutrot: Guys! Baron swings Ascalon, an energy wave originating from it, launching it at Gutrot. It slams into Gutrot, being blown away. Gutrot hits the ground, reverting. Ryder is out cold, as Baron chuckles. Baron: Easy enough. Baron focuses back on the wall, stabbing the stone seal. He releases an energy wave from Ascalon, shaking the cavern and increasing the size of the crack. A flash of light shines from the crack, sucking Baron in. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Lt. Steel * Alan * Brago * Molly Gunther (cameo) * Colonel Rozum Neutral * Forever Knights ** Sir George ** King Patrick ** Sir Connor ** Sir Morton ** Forever Twins ** Driscoll ** Sir Cyrus ** Winston Villains * Esoterica ** Conduit Edwards ** Baron Highway * Forever Seer Aliens Used * Wildvine * Gymosis * Portaler * Gutrot Trivia * Baron takes Vilgax's place as the one who takes Ascalon and the Heart. * The group learns of the connection between Diagon and the Lucubra. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc